The Final Promise
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Tezuka loves Fuji and recalls all the pain he's gone through for this boy and in the end, gives up his life for his love. Fuji realizes his feelings a little too late and resolves to fulfill the final promise he has to Tezuka. Perfect, Character deaths.


So I finally got around to editing this story, since the website screwed up the format (again) and I'm so OCD about that, so here's the fixed story!

**Warnings: **Poorly written angst, FujixTezuka, hints of FujixYukimura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Unfortunately, otherwise it would be a complete angst-fest. XD

* * *

_I look at you from the corner of my eye. You look up at me and smile. I tense up, but then relax. This was fake. My whole life was fake when you were involved. Why did you want to be my friend all of a sudden, after 3 years? Why did you come up to me and start talking to me? I thought that you wanted to take advantage of me at first, so I was wary. But now I know I shouldn't have been so cautious. Back then, I didn't think much about relationships, so I didn't really think much of you. But then gradually, I started to relax more. Now I think of you as a friend. Only a friend. I had my suspicions that you wanted to be more than a friend to me, but I couldn't have been sure. _

_Slowly, my feelings became more complex as I started to become closer and closer to you. I fooled myself into thinking that those feelings for you were like those between siblings. Your best friend, who was having an affair with my vice-captain, accused me of having feelings for you. I denied it, but then doubt clouded my mind. How did I really feel about you? _

_Then I found out that he liked you. I had admired him at first, but then hatred and jealousy started to form. He approached me nervously, and started asking me questions about you. That pushed back my feelings. I answered his questions, and came to a conclusion. I would make this a game, to see how much you would be willing to let him into your world. But I knew that if he got too close to you against your will, I would get defensive. I knew that you didn't like him back as more than a friend, as more than even a teammate, so I wasn't worried. But I started to question myself as to why I felt this way. Why did you cause such a large reaction in me? _

_That day, when we won the nationals, I saw you look at him with sadness in your eyes. I knew who you liked now. I felt stupid…. Shocked. I should have known who was truly in your heart. You were so worried about him while he was in the hospital, you were looking so forward to playing his school… I felt my heart break in two. I realized I could not deny it anymore. I liked you as more than a friend. I told you my feelings, because I felt that you had a right to know. You looked at me painfully, and I said that I know that you don't have feelings for me, and then I asked you what would you do now. Your reply shocked me. You said that you didn't care, that we could just be friends. I was happy, because I misinterpreted what you meant. I thought that this meant that you cared about me, just… not like that. _

_After school let out, and we parted, I found myself missing you. I was about to leave for vacation, and the day before I left, I called you, but you didn't pick up. I was devastated, until I found out that you were at tennis camp. Then I felt a bit better. But there was the pain inside that asked why didn't you tell me yourself? I checked my email every day, promising myself that I wouldn't email you unless you emailed me first. I received that one email from you, and I was so happy. I emailed you back straight away, but you didn't email me for the rest of the summer. I missed you so much, that it hurt. The dull, aching pain inside made me hurt so much. So much worse than seeing you injured out there, on the tennis court. I knew that you would be all right then, but now… I have no idea how you are. I was afraid that you were hurt… that something had happened to you. And then your best friend told me that you were all right. I was relieved, yet angry. Your silence showed me how much you cared. But I didn't care. I still liked you. _

_Over the summer, I came to one conclusion. I love you. I love you, Syuusuke Fuji. Who wouldn't? You were so caring, so unselfish… too unselfish. You never let your problems burden anyone else, and you couldn't bear to hurt another. Yet you hurt me, and you tried to make it up to me by treating me with more kindness than others. That is what hurts me the most. I don't want your kindness. I want you. But I know my love was unrequited. I love you, and now I'm going to die for you. I had heard about your failing heart, and I made the decision to give you my own heart. As I laid there, in the operation room, I thought about you. I thought about how I loved you so much, I thought about how you smiled. I thought about you. I closed my eyes, and felt my life draining away from me. I smiled, that smile being my last goodbye for you. I love you, Syuusuke Fuji_.

The tensai opened his eyes to see a doctor standing over him. "Doctor?" Fuji sat up, confused. "I thought that I was supposed to be dead now."

"There was a young man who gave you his heart." The doctor looked sadly at the other curtain. It was closed. "He… wrote out a suicide note, instructing for us to give you his heart and then basically destroyed his brain."

"Who was this young man?" Dread filled Fuji. There were so many people who would have died for him, and Fuji hated that so much. He didn't want anyone to die for him. And then there was that one boy –no, it wouldn't be fair to call him that- man who Fuji loved. Fuji had been in turmoil for so long now, but then realized that his feelings for Yukimura were weak…. Meaningless. There was one person whom Fuji truly loved, and he didn't know about Fuji's feelings. Fuji was afraid, as he rushed over to the curtain, and drew it back. Tezuka Kunimitsu lay there, cold… dead. The monitor's sound was monotonous, one straight, green line pulsing against a black screen. Fuji felt his world shatter into pieces, as he looked at his captain, who could pass for a sleeping angel. Tentatively, Fuji took a few steps forward, and caressed a cold cheek. For the first time in his life, tears ran down Syuusuke Fuji's face. He had lost the one he loved.

_I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. After you confessed, I was surprised. I had a crush on you before, but then I saw Yukimura. I fell for him. But after you said that you liked me, I was confused. My heart had felt like it could have flown, I was so ecstatic. I watched you, and found myself wanting to see you, wanting to be with you, wanting to hear you. I watched Eiji bring Oishi everywhere, and I caught myself wishing that it was you. I didn't email you, because I told myself that it would seem too desperate, that it would seem that I let my guard down. I didn't contact you because it would be too painful for me. Then, after I caught Eiji and Oishi hugging and kissing, the realization hit me like a cannon. I loved you, for so long. I just didn't know it. _

_I held back my feelings because I wasn't sure of how you felt anymore, and it led to this. You gave up your life for me. Tezuka, you are an idiot and a thief. You stole my heart, you stole my love, you stole my whole reason for existence. I hate these feelings, I hate missing you so much, I hate this pain… I hate how indifferent you act towards me, I hate wanting to see you, to hear you…. I want to hate you. But I can't. I hate everything about you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. So why do I love you? You took your life for me. That was meaningless. I resolve to take my own life now. Question is, how to do that? I will join you in death, Tezuka Kunimitsu. That is my final promise to you. I will join you. _

Fuji Syuusuke looked at the pills in his hand. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu. I have to be true to my word and fulfill my final promise. This is a cowardly way to die, compared to you, but it was the only way I could think of without having to injure myself. I know that you wouldn't want that." Fuji put the pills in his mouth and drank some water. He stumbled upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed. His death was quiet, and peaceful.

His sister came in and sighed. "I forsaw that this was coming. Syuusuke, I hope you'll be happy with Kunimitsu wherever you are."

Eiji Kikumaru and his partner, Oishi (I know I'm going to botch his name) Syuichiroh stood in front of two graves. Eiji had tears running down his face, and Oishi was staring at the graves, as if he wasn't really seeing the stones. Eiji kneeled down in front of Fuji's grave, and put his head on the marble tombstone. "Fujiko… You really did fulfill your last promise to Tezuka. I miss you so much, but you followed your heart."

Two angels rested on top of the two graves as Eiji and Oishi walked away. One looked like Fuji and the other one looked like Tezuka. Each of the sayings on both gravestones were inter-related as well.

_Cry, Syuusuke, cry. Cry until the angels come down and wipe away your tears. Cry and let your true emotions be seen._

_Smile, Kunimitsu, smile. Smile until an angel you love breaks your heart. Smile and show that you are happy. _

* * *

Not a very good ending, but oh well. -bangsheadondesk- Review please?


End file.
